panessosfandomcom-20200214-history
Aeterna Imbris
This page contains all recorded Imbrisian history, from the Before Hermanius (before collapse of the Empire) (B.H) to After Hermanius (after collapse of the Empire) (A.H). Founding Era Founded from the ruins of the Hermanium Empire's Krayt family, Aeterna Imbris arose from as early as 233 B.H, though some speculate that the rising tensions within the Empire as early as 243 B.H were the original founding point. What is considered as indisputable fact by scholars, is that military tactitian Sovetus Imbrisian IV and his immediate staff were tasked by Emperor Lysnvald Krayt IX himself to quell the uprising of the Gheiis dynasty as his final wish before what he concluded was an inevitable death. Such evidence was often speculated, but proven firmly 142 years ago with the discovery of a tomb beneath a village's long-forgotten cellar's floor panels, where Sovetus' journal, preserved right index finger and bone fragments were found. The journal detailed the true Emperor's dying wish, Sovetus' plan and hints at the possible demise he faced. Said journal stated that in 233 B.H, Sovetus Imbrisian and his immediate staff, informed of the Gheiis dynasty's movements and plans through its network of informants, deduced that fighting the rebellion would only serve to end their lives and citizens' lives prematurely. Because of this, approximately two weeks (this dating was damaged in the journal, but historians have pieced together an approximate timeline) before the final stages of the Gheiis uprising, Sovetus discreetly ordered his informants to spread word to a mixture of certain noble and peasant families that the Emperor had drafted plans to found a new settlement on the frontier of Hermanium territory. We know from one partially recovered order to a noble family that they were promised to be placed on the ruling council for the settlement, but no mention in Sovetus' journal states this was carried through. Instead, they were told bluntly on arrival in the settlement grounds by Sovetus himself, that he betrayed the Emperor's wishes to save all their lives, as the Gheiis had all but destroyed what was once a magnificent empire by the time they had arrived. Information is vague from this point in the journal, as Sovetus caught an infectious plague that spread during the latter half of 231 B.H, which almost completely destroyed all inhabitants of the illegitimate settlement. Apothecaries managed to find and create a cure, but by that time one-third of the settlement had perished, as had half of Sovetus' staff. What follows are historian estimations of further Imbrisian history pieced together from fragments of information found throughout the years since 231 B.H. Outnumbered by angered nobles and peasants willing to do anything to survive (evidence points to noblemen bribing dockworkers to do the 'dirty work'), Sovetus and his remaining staff were removed from power and banished from the settlement. Some settlers, realising the importance of Sovetus' actions, initiated secret meetings each night to plot the removal of the noble families that had banished them. By 230 B.H, Sovetus' oppression had been killed off and Sovetus and his four remaining staff located and returned to the village. They were immediately made the ruling council for the settlement, which was then named Imbris Aeterna (later reversed for reasons unknown). Under Sovetus' leadership the village flourished, with his military and tactical mind in play, the village was split into districts, with each district walled and joined at central points to maintain independence but also unity, while also allowing each district to be effectively closed off if under attack, limiting danger to other districts (considered by some in modern times to be inhumane to citizens in districts under duress). From this point the history of Aeterna Imbris almost completely vanishes from recorded memory. Between 219 B.H and 192 B.H an unknown invader had assaulted the village and retreated, with Sovetus dying soon after (carbon dating on his remaining bone fragments verifies this). Historians postulate that the invaders used the attack and retreat as a lure to send an unknown number of assailants into the village under the cover of night and poison Sovetus, dumping his body in an abandoned cellar on the village's outskirts. Furthermore, historians postulate that the assailants were a disguised regiment of Gheiisian soldiers taking revenge on Sovetus for his unofficial seceding from the empire as it was only he who was targeted and his body concealed; there is no evidence of his staff nor any villagers being poisoned or otherwise attacked. Why they waited so long to attack Sovetus is unknown Section heading Section heading Section heading Section heading Section heading Category:Collapse Nations